Luck of the Draw
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de JS Misawa/ C'est l'heure du tirage au sort du 'Nippon Professional Baseball', le NPB, et tout ce que veut Eijun, c'est à nouveau former une batterie avec Miyuki Kazuya.


_**Auteur :** JS_Misawa_

 _ **Traductrice :** Arlia Eien_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Daiya no Ace n'appartient ni à JS_Misawa ni à moi. Quant à l'histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de JS_Misawa uniquement, je ne possède que la traduction._

 _L'histoire originale est disponible sur AO3 (Archive of Our Own) uniquement, vous la trouverez à cette adresse :_ _ **archiveofourown. org slash works slash 12690147  
**_ _(sans espaces, et avec des/à la place des slash)_

 _ **NdT :** Petit message habituel pour remercier JS_Misawa de m'avoir gentiment autorisée à traduire son histoire et à la publier ici ^-^_

* * *

 **Luck of the Draw**

 _Une question de chance_

* * *

« Nerveux ? »

Eijun se tendit.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit-il un peu trop vite.

Il se mit à enrouler doucement un fil qui dépassait du coussin qu'il comprimait dans ses bras et se mit à se répéter intérieurement _ça va aller, ils vont forcément me prendre, moi, Sawamura Eijun, le lanceur titulaire de Seidō !_

Il réalisa que sa voix intérieure n'avait pas été si intérieure que ça quand Miyuki laissa échapper un rire et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Le canapé deux places élimé grinça quand Miyuki fit peser son poids à côté d'Eijun.

« Tu aurais dû accepter de faire la conférence de presse qu'on t'avait proposée en attendant les résultats. » Dit Miyuki tout en cherchant la télécommande de la télévision. « Pourquoi tu as refusé ? »

Eijun haussa les épaules.

« J'en avais pas envie. »

Il ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il ait repoussé toutes les autres propositions qui lui avaient été faites, prétextant vouloir assister au tirage dans l'intimité familiale. Miyuki n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Eijun avait prévu de le laisser l'inviter chez lui et d'attendre les résultats ensemble dès l'instant où il avait appris que le tirage au sort des nouvelles recrues arrivant dans le monde du baseball professionnel était diffusé à la télévision.

Ses yeux étudièrent la silhouette de Miyuki, il vit la façon dont sa jambe tressautait quand il alluma la télévision et que la légère tension dans ses épaules ne disparut pas au moment où il s'adossa complètement contre le canapé.

« Attends, est-ce que toi, tu es nerveux ? »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Miyuki s'écarquillèrent dans un rare moment de vulnérabilité. « Pourquoi moi, je serais nerveux ? » Rit-il faiblement.

 _Bof_. Même dans les derniers instants de leur batterie lycéenne – fin de la neuvième manche, deux éliminés, un point d'avance, défendant avec un coureur en première et en troisième base, deux strikes et trois balles, la victoire en finale du Kōshien et le titre de champions nationaux en ligne de mire, l'ensemble de l'équipe les encourageant depuis le banc et les stands – les nerfs de Miyuki avaient tenu bon, un point d'ancrage qui avait permis à Eijun de lancer de tout son cœur, sans hésitation, sachant que Miyuki attraperait n'importe lequel de ses lancers.

Même maintenant, après un an et une longue dernière saison de baseball à Seidō en tant que lanceur titulaire et capitaine, Eijun pouvait encore se souvenir du son de son dernier lancer dans le gant de Miyuki, et du sourire confiant au niveau du marbre qui lui avait permis de savoir qu'ils avaient gagné, qu'ils s'étaient enfin frayé un chemin jusqu'au sommet du Japon. Puis il se souvenait avoir couru vers Miyuki et tout le monde criant, les stands rugissant – _game set ! Victoire de Seidō !_

Et pendant les deux années où il avait connu Miyuki, il ne l'avait jamais vu si agité, alors il semblait raisonnable de penser qu'à l'évidence, Miyuki devait vraiment, vraiment avoir des doutes concernant le fait qu'Eijun soit choisi pour être inquiété à ce point par les sélections. Puis les pensées d'Eijun bondirent vers la récente défaite de l'équipe nationale japonaise en finale de l'U18 face aux américains suite à un lancer raté du numéro 18, Sawamura Eijun.

Les recruteurs avaient fourmillé autour du Stade Port Arthur de Thunder Bay pour la finale de la coupe du monde de baseball réservée aux moins de dix-huit ans qui s'était déroulée au Canada. Et la pression des millions d'yeux focalisés sur lui ainsi que la fatigue de lancer de toutes ses forces pendant des jours d'affilée avait suffi pour qu'il soit à côté de la plaque. Peu importe combien Itsuki d'Inashiro avait tenté de le calmer avec pléthore de mauvais jeux de mots, il n'avait jamais pu se sortir de la tête cette envie tenace d'apercevoir un sourire assuré et un regard franc jeté par deux yeux couleur ambre à quelques dix-huit mètres de là.

Au final, en raison de sa performance remarquable dans les matchs ayant précédé la finale, Eijun avait tout de même obtenu la position de meilleur lanceur du tournoi – ça c'était joué de très peu avec le lanceur américain Carter et son propre coéquipier Hongō – et tout aurait dû aller bien.

Sauf que les pronostics étaient parus quelques jours plus tôt et que _Todoroki Raichi_ était le nom en tête de toutes les listes des meilleures équipes. Ce n'est pas qu'Eijun pensât que Todoroki ne méritait pas d'être recruté chez les pros – ce mec était diablement bon à la batte, quasi inhumain, vraiment, et cela se voyait parce qu'il avait accumulé le plus grand nombre de homeruns de tout le tournoi de l'U18 – mais il aurait pensé que le lanceur qui était parvenu deux fois sur le monticule du Kōshien aurait un meilleur classement qu'un simple A-, ce que les recruteurs lui avaient attribué comme note, lui avait dit Haruichi.

Pour mémoire, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que Todoroki devait avoir un rang spécial A sans hésitation possible. _Un A spécial_ – le plus haut rang possible donné par les recruteurs. Eijun pouvait déjà sentir son esprit de compétition se réveiller.

Une publicité pour une assurance auto passait à la télévision – _Zurich ! 30,000 yen pour les nouveaux assurés ! Appelez dès maintenant !_ – Eijun l'ignora préférant se presser davantage vers Miyuki.

« Est-ce que – »

Eijun entendit Miyuki haleter légèrement quand la télévision afficha les logos des douze équipes pros, et cela confirma ses soupçons.

« Tu penses que je ne vais pas être pris !? »

Miyuki renifla.

« Ben voyons ! Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour se passer d'un lanceur tel que toi ? »

Le visage d'Eijun rougit au compliment inattendu.

« C-c'est exact, hahaha ! Miyuki Kazuya, tu as l'œil pour reconnaitre le talent ! »

« Ne va pas trop vite en besogne. » Dit Miyuki avec un sourire en coin, son bras s'enroulant autour des épaules d'Eijun et le rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque sur ses genoux. « Je dis juste que si je devais choisir, c'est toi que je prendrai à tous les coups. Mais – » Continua-t-il, ses lèvres dangereusement proches de celles d'Eijun. « C'est juste mon instinct de receveur qui parle. »

« Hein ? » Eijun cilla, confus, le sang montant à ses oreilles alors que la proximité immédiate de Miyuki faisait qu'il avait du mal à articuler trois mots à la suite.

Il avait vaguement conscience du fait que le présentateur était en train de nommer les entraîneurs de chaque équipe, mais le stupide joli minois de Miyuki était tellement proche de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas du tout à se concentrer sur la télévision.

« Ah, ça commence. » Dit distraitement Miyuki, alors qu'il appuyait sur un bouton de la télécommande pour augmenter le volume afin que lui et Eijun puissent entendre ce qu'il se disait. Miyuki se ré-adossa contre le canapé, et Eijun relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Eijun fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de bouger ou de repousser le bras de Miyuki, et au crédit de ce dernier, il ne lui fit pas remarquer, préférant le garder près de lui à la place.

Cela lui donnait un peu l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de se _câliner_ , et c'était à la fois un peu romantique mais aussi super embarrassant et un poil déroutant, mais le poids du bras de Miyuki autour de ses épaules était confortable, et c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui alors qu'il attendait de voir quel allait être son futur.

La télévision annonça que les entraîneurs avaient commencé à délibérer pour savoir quel serait leur premier choix. Eijun empoigna le t-shirt de Miyuki et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. _C'est le moment._

Il avait dit à qui voulait l'entendre que tout ce qu'il voulait était de jouer au niveau professionnel, et à chaque fois qu'on lui avait demandé s'il y avait une équipe en particulier qui lui plairait, il avait toujours ri bruyamment et déclaré que ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'il viserait le poste de lanceur titulaire quoi qu'il arrive.

Il n'y avait que Haruichi et Kanemaru qui savaient que l'équipe qu'il avait depuis le départ en ligne de mire était les Fukuoka Softbank Hawks.

L'équipe de Miyuki.

Haruichi avait acquiescé et avait arboré ce sourire plein de sagesse qui donnait l'impression à Eijun qu'il savait peut-être quelque chose que lui-même ignorait, et Kanemaru avait haussé les sourcils, le traitant d'idiot, et ajoutant _'tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ?'_

Le logo des Chiba Lotte Marines s'afficha à l'écran. Miyuki se tendit à côté de lui ; Eijun regarda avec curiosité son expression pincée.

« Chiba Lotte. » Une voix retentit, ré-attirant l'attention d'Eijun sur l'écran. « Todoroki Raichi. Champ intérieur. Lycée Yakushi. »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! » Eijun agrippa ses cheveux, frustré, tandis que Miyuki laissait échapper un petit soupir à côté de lui. « Foutu Todoroki ! »

« Tu voulais aller chez les Marines ? » Demanda Miyuki avec désinvolture, mais il y avait un accent métallique derrière cette façade qui fit qu'Eijun se dépêcha de se justifier.

« Pas vraiment, mais je voulais être le premier choix de la majorité des équipes cette année. » Dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

 _Tout comme toi_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Miyuki Kazuya, qui avait réussi à supplanter l'exploit de Narumiya d'avoir été choisi en premier par cinq équipes en réussissant lui-même à être sélectionné par six équipes, une bonne moitié des équipes professionnelles qui avaient participé au tirage de l'an dernier.

Miyuki sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire désobligeant, mais l'appel du prochain nom l'en empêcha.

« Hiroshima Tōyō. Todoroki Raichi. Champ intérieur. Lycée Yakushi. »

Les cinq équipes suivantes choisirent toutes Todoroki Raichi, et c'était une bonne chose que Miyuki ait toujours son bras autour d'Eijun, parce que sans ça il serait posté juste devant la télévision, se livrant à sa meilleure imitation du rire désagréable de Kuramochi.

« Hokkaidō Nippon Ham. Hongō Masamune. Lanceur. Lycée Komodai Fujimaki. »

« Ooh, Hongō ! » Se requinqua Eijun, se tournant vers Miyuki. « Ce gars a la pire tête de tueur que j'ai jamais vue, mais il est plutôt sympa. Il m'a filé un Pocari une fois quand on s'entraînait pour le tournoi de l'U18. »

« C'est vrai, ça ? » S'enquit Miyuki, le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran.

« Ouais ! Même s'il m'a demandé de lui donner le numéro de Furuya en échange. » Eijun fronça les sourcils. « Attends. Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions concernant Furuya également – »

« Chh. » Miyuki pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je n'entends plus la télévision, idiot. »

La répartie était juste sur le bout de la langue, mais Eijun se la mordit quand il vit la contracture au niveau de la mâchoire de Miyuki. Il se tourna à nouveau face à l'écran. Sauf erreur, la prochaine serait –

« Fukuoka Softbank. »

Le cœur d'Eijun se mit à battre à tout rompre. Le bras de Miyuki se contracta presque douloureusement autour de lui.

« Sawamura Eijun. Lanceur. Lycée Seidō. »

Leurs deux respirations reprirent simultanément, résonnant bruyamment dans la pièce, et furent suivies d'un lourd moment de silence pendant lequel Eijun et Miyuki fixèrent l'autre avec incrédulité. Miyuki fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, affichant un immense sourire alors qu'il se penchait et ébouriffait les cheveux d'Eijun.

« Tu as vu ça ? » Rit-il. « On dirait qu'on va de nouveau pouvoir former une batterie, partenaire. »

Le cœur d'Eijun se serra au mot _'partenaire'_. Depuis que Miyuki avait quitté le lycée et était parti dans les dortoirs de Fukuoka pour s'entraîner dans l'équipe seconde des Softbanks Hawks, il avait ressenti un sentiment de désespoir croissant, comme s'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du dos qu'il poursuivait depuis qu'il avait quitté Nagano pour jouer au baseball avec le receveur qui avait été la toute première personne à stimuler son cœur de lanceur.

Et à présent, il s'en sentait proche comme s'il n'en était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine, encore un pas et ils seraient à nouveau côte à côte avec Miyuki-senpai, et c'était tellement _grisant_ –

« Yokohama DeNA. Sakurai Shūto. Lanceur. Université Meijin. »

Il s'y voyait déjà – lui et Miyuki, se tenant à dix-huit mètres l'un de l'autre mais jouant comme une seule entité, la meilleure batterie entre toutes, celle dont tout le monde se souviendrait encore dans les cinquante, soixante, cent ans à venir. Sawamura Eijun et Miyuki Kazuya, le meilleur lanceur et le meilleur receveur ayant jamais joué ensemble sur la scène du baseball professionnel japonais.

« Je pense que tu aimeras les dortoirs. Il y a quelques senpais bruyants, mais tu t'adapteras très bien. » Dit pensivement Miyuki, son bras s'enroulant à nouveau autour des épaules d'Eijun. « Peut-être que je peux tirer quelques ficelles pour qu'on te mette dans ma chambre – mon colocataire compte bientôt quitter le dortoir – »

Eijun laissa échapper un cri d'excitation.

« Miyuki Kazuya ! Tu vas à nouveau recevoir mes lancers ! »

Miyuki interrompit ses plans concernant la manière dont il pourrait présenter sa requête au coach pour qu'il accepte qu'Eijun vienne dans sa chambre et lui lança un sourire satisfait.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que sont devenus tes numéros. J'attends ça depuis – »

« Tōhoku Rakuten. Sawamura Eijun. Lanceur. Lycée Seidō. »

Miyuki se figea au milieu de sa phrase. Le cours des pensées d'Eijun s'arrêta net.

« Eh ? »

Le truc, avec Eijun, c'était qu'il ne regardait pas grand-chose concernant le baseball à la télévision, _parce qu'à quoi ça sert de regarder quand on peut jouer ?_ Bien sûr, cela signifiait également qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait quand plus d'une équipe choisissait un même joueur, mais sans doute qu'ils laissaient le joueur choisir l'équipe pour laquelle il voulait jouer, non ?

« Fait chier. » Souffla à voix basse Miyuki, son sourire enjoué se transformant en une moue frustrée. « C'est 50-50 maintenant. »

« 50-50 ? » Demanda Eijun.

Les représentants de différentes équipes, sept au total, commencèrent à s'aligner devant une boite en plastique.

« La loterie. » Répondit Miyuki, se penchant en arrière pour faire reposer sa tête contre celle d'Eijun, ses doigts tambourinaient fébrilement sur ses cuisses alors qu'il gardait un œil sur la télévision. « Tu sais bien que quand un joueur est choisi par plusieurs équipes, c'est le hasard qui décide quelle équipe pourra négocier avec le joueur, non ? »

« QUOI ?! » Hurla Eijun en direction de l'écran. « Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas choisir – !? »

« Nope. » Dit Miyuki, l'air résigné. « J'espérais que tous les autres choisiraient Todoroki pour que les Hawks te choisissent en premier, mais il semble que Rakuten ait eu la même idée. »

« Mais je ne veux pas jouer pour Rakuten ! En plus ils ont déjà Narumiya ! J'ai envie de l'affronter à nouveau, ce connard imbu de lui-même ! » Dit Eijun, la panique lui serrant la gorge à l'idée que ses chances de former à nouveau une batterie avec Miyuki ne tiennent plus qu'à un fil, la réalisation de tous ses espoirs et ses rêves n'était plus qu'une question de chance.

« Les Hanshin Tigers gagnent les droits de négociation pour Todoroki Raichi ! »

L'annonce sonna comme un gong de départ, parce que dès que le tirage au sort pour Todoroki fut terminé, le présentateur appela les représentants des Hawks et des Eagles à venir faire le tirage.

La main de Miyuki pressa les doigts d'Eijun pour tenter de le rassurer, mais il pouvait sentir que la paume de Miyuki était aussi moite que la sienne.

« Même si tu ne vas pas chez les Hawks – »

« Ne dis pas ça, Miyuki Kazuya ! Tu vas nous porter malheur ! »

Eijun écrasa pratiquement la main de Miyuki dans la sienne, mais Miyuki ne la retira pas.

« Non, écoute-moi. Si les Eagles obtiennent les droits – »

« Non ! » Eijun secoua vigoureusement la tête, refusant d'admettre qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne puisse peut-être pas lancer à nouveau avec Miyuki. « Je suis né sous l'étoile de la chance dans les montagnes de Nagano ! Il suffit juste que j'y crois et – ! »

« Sawamura. » Miyuki mit ses mains en coupe contre les joues d'Eijun et le força à se taire et à le regarder. A cette distance, Eijun pouvait voir le désespoir qui brûlait dans ses yeux se refléter dans les pupilles de Miyuki. « Je – »

« Les Softbank Hawks gagnent les droits de négociation pour Sawamura Eijun ! »

Les yeux de Miyuki s'écarquillèrent et il resta sans voix pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Eijun laissa échapper un rire soulagé puis sourit largement, et quand Miyuki lui adressa un sourire sincère, il eut la même sensation que lorsque les nuages s'éparpillaient après une forte pluie, les rayons de soleil venant caresser son visage.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'avais une chance pas possible ! »

Miyuki se laissa glisser en avant, reposant son front contre celui d'Eijun. Les mèches trempées de sueur lui chatouillèrent les paupières, alors il les ferma instinctivement.

« Ah, quelle soirée. » Souffla Miyuki, les paroles parvenant jusqu'à son visage en un souffle tremblant.

Puis, avant qu'Eijun ne puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux et voir l'expression qu'arborait Miyuki pour que sa voix prennent une intonation si étrangement vulnérable, quelque chose d'aussi léger qu'une plume vint frôler ses lèvres, le contact était si aérien qu'Eijun aurait presque pu se persuader qu'il venait de rêver.

« Senpai ? »

Confus, Eijun hésitait à continuer à creuser, parce que Miyuki avait cette expression qu'il n'affichait qu'en de rares occasions où il estimait avoir fait un mauvais appel de lancer et laissé le batteur aller sur base alors qu'ils auraient dû l'éliminer. En plus, il était absolument impossible que Miyuki l'ait embrassé à l'instant, parce que les senpai n'embrassaient _pas_ leurs kouhai, même pas ceux qu'il invitait chez lui, la maison vide, parce que _'papa va travailler tard à l'usine, mais je nous ferai du riz poêlé pour dîner alors ça devrait aller pour ce soir'_.

« A-ah, ouais. Ça me rappelle. » Dit hâtivement Miyuki, sautant hors du canapé et traversant la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées.

Il s'accroupit pour attraper quelque chose dans le sac qu'il avait jeté de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Traditionnellement, on prend une photo avec quelque chose où il y a le logo de la nouvelle équipe. » Dit Miyuki, toujours dos à Eijun.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait vaguement d'Haruichi lui montrant une photo de Miyuki tenant une serviette portant les armoiries des Hawks l'an dernier. Miyuki n'avait pas de compte sur les réseaux sociaux, alors la photo avait été partagée via le compte Twitter de Kuramochi-senpai.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien qui – »

Miyuki se retourna enfin, lui tendant un maillot des Hawk et une casquette assortie.

« Je vais te prêter ça. »

« Mais c'est – » Les yeux d'Eijun furent captivés par le large numéro 65 sur le dos du maillot, trop gêné pour s'attarder longtemps sur le _'Miyuki'_ écrit très lisiblement juste au-dessus.

Cependant malgré son visage rougissant à vitesse grand V, quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait avec le maillot de Miyuki au-dessus des épaules et la casquette fermement vissée sur la tête. Il prit une pose ridicule pour détourner l'attention de ses joues écarlates.

« Vas-y, prends la photo, Miyuki Kazuya ! Ceci est la naissance d'une légende ! Sawamura Eijun des Softbank Hawks ! »

Miyuki rit à ses singeries.

« File-moi ton téléphone alors. »

Eijun le sortit de sa poche et l'envoya à Miyuki.

« Attrape ! »

Miyuki, à sa façon toute personnelle, le saisit facilement au vol, sans même un battement de cils.

« Ok, prêt ? »

« Yep ! »

Eijun sourit largement à l'objectif.

« Hmm, c'est un peu décevant – attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. » Chantonna Miyuki.

Il rejoignit Eijun et mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui faire faire face au mur opposé, dos à lui. Précautionneusement, les mains de Miyuki réajustèrent la casquette sur sa tête de sorte que le viseur soit presque sur sa nuque, de la manière dont le receveur la portait négligemment en été.

Les mains de Miyuki s'attardèrent une seconde de trop sur sa nuque, et Eijun focalisa résolument son attention sur les photos au mur pour s'assurer de ne rien faire de stupide comme se pencher en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le torse de Miyuki et lui demander clairement de définir leur relation.

Parce qu'Eijun avait lu suffisamment de mangas shōjos pour reconnaître la tension qui bouillonnait sous la surface lorsque les gens remarquaient à quel point ils s'entendaient bien, et qu'Eijun semblait l'unique raison des visites occasionnelles de Miyuki à Seidō après l'obtention de son diplôme. C'était une chose d'être amoureux de son receveur favori, mais l'admettre c'était une toute autre histoire. C'était un cap qu'Eijun ne se sentait pas capable de passer dans son état actuel.

 _Peut-être quand on sera tous les deux en équipe première –_

« Voilà. Parfait. » Le souffle de Miyuki lui chatouilla l'oreille.

Eijun retint un frisson. _Parfait, effectivement._

« Alors dépêche-toi de prendre la photo, Miyuki-senpai. » Dit hâtivement Eijun, avant que ses pensées n'aillent dangereusement s'égarer.

Il y eut le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs photos prises rapidement et des chamailleries pour savoir lequel pourrait taper le tweet qui accompagnerait la photo la plus réussie de lui, le maillot de Miyuki sur le dos, puis Eijun et Miyuki furent à nouveau assis côte à côte dans le canapé, et il semblait que la distance entre eux s'était un peu réduite. Miyuki était probablement déjà en passe d'atteindre l'équipe première, et Eijun se tenait encore sur la ligne de départ, mais il avait déjà commencé à courir derrière Miyuki Kazuya ce jour fatidique où un impertinent collégien était venu à Seidō sans jamais avoir eu l'intention de laisser ses amis derrière lui, seulement pour rencontrer un receveur insupportable qui lui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre donné envie de quitter sa région natale et d'aller vers l'inconnu, juste avec la promesse de ce claquement caractéristique d'une balle rencontrant un gant.

Il avait couru après Miyuki tout ce temps, et à présent – alors que Miyuki lui souriait d'un air victorieux après avoir tapé une unique phrase sur le téléphone d'Eijun – pendant un instant, Eijun crut qu'il pouvait voir Miyuki l'attendre patiemment sur la ligne d'arrivée, sans même jeter un regard en arrière, sachant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Eijun ne le rattrape pas.

« Miyuki Kazuya, rend-moi mon téléphone ! »

« Pas question ~ »

« UGH ! »

* * *

 **沢村** **栄純** bestpitcher_eijun

"Tellement hâte d'être à nouveau partenaire avec Miyuki-senpai !"

media/QbFDYInASYPK5RT. jpg #NPBdraft #sbhawks

 **美馬** **総一郎** mima_soichiro

bestpitcher_eijun Félicitations.

 **春っち** kominato_haruichi

bestpitcher_eijun Bravo, Eijun-kun!

 **沢村** **栄純** bestpitcher_eijun

kominato_haruichi MERCI, HARUCCHI!

 **降谷** **暁** polarbearsarecute

bestpitcher_eijun Je ne perdrai pas.

 **沢村** **栄純** bestpitcher_eijun

polarbearsarecute FURUYAAAA ! Dans quelle équipe tu vas !?

 **金丸** **信二** kanemaaru

bestpitcher_eijun Je pensais que tu regardais le tirage ?

 **降谷** **暁** polarbearsarecute

bestpitcher_eijun Hiroshima.

 **沢村** **栄純** bestpitcher_eijun

polarbearsarecute Uoooh, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un receveur prometteur également là-bas ! Un certain Nakamura !

 **倉持** **洋一** kuramocheetah

bestpitcher_eijun Oi, tu es chez Miyuki ? Tu as dit que tu rentrais chez toi pour regarder le tirage à Nagano, enfoiré !

* * *

 **Monthly Baseball Kingdom** MBK_official

La batterie de Seidō réunie à Fukuoka ! Notre article sur le parcours de Seidō au Kōshien ces deux dernières années et leurs deux victoires estivales consécutives ! mbk. jp/news /detail/ t19gs96nb. html #NPBdraft #pro baseball

* * *

 **凌久** retweet

 **Monthly Baseball Kingdom** MBK_official

La batterie de Seidō réunie à Fukuoka ! Notre article sur le parcours de Seidō au Kōshien ces deux dernières années et leurs deux victoires estivales consécutives ! mbk. jp/news /detail/ t19gs96nb. html #NPBdraft #pro baseball

 **凌久** rikuriku

Wah, on dirait que je sais quel lycée choisir l'an prochain ! Go Seidō !

* * *

 **成宮** **鳴** retweet

 **Monthly Baseball Kingdom** MBK_official

La batterie de Seidō réunie à Fukuoka ! Notre article sur le parcours de Seidō au Kōshien ces deux dernières années et leurs deux victoires estivales consécutives ! mbk. jp/news /detail/ t19gs96nb. html #NPBdraft #pro baseball

 **成宮** **鳴** king_mei

Bien, ce sera plus facile d'écraser bestpitcher_eijun et Kazuya en même temps ! (｀ﾍ´) ﾌﾟﾝﾌﾟﾝ

* * *

 **秋子** retweet

 **Monthly Baseball Kingdom** MBK_official

La batterie de Seidō réunie à Fukuoka ! Notre article sur le parcours de Seidō au Kōshien ces deux dernières années et leurs deux victoires estivales consécutives ! mbk. jp/news /detail/ t19gs96nb. html #NPBdraft #pro baseball

 **秋子** akiko_desu

Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'ils sont bien en train de se prendre la main en chantant l'hymne de leur lycée !? (pic) #misawa battery

 **ひまり** hiichan

akiko_desu Trop mignon !

* * *

 **一佳** chikachan

LES GENS ! JE VIENS JUSTE DE TROUVER LE TRUC LE PLUS MIGNON AU MONDE ! (ﾉ*∀)ﾉ (pic) #misawa battery

 **秋子** akiko_desu

chikachan (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*)

 **蒼月若菜** wakannai

chikachan Il y a ça aussi. (media/QbFDYInASYPK5RT. jpg)

 **一佳** chikachan

wakannai QUOI !? C'est Sawamura-kun portant le maillot de Miyuki-san !? AAAAAAA

* * *

Eijun se mit à ricaner tout seul alors qu'il faisait dérouler l'écran de son téléphone.

« Senpai ! Tout le monde parle de nous ! Wahahaha ! »

Miyuki ne se retourna pas, les mains occupées à manipuler le wok avec dextérité et l'odeur du riz poêlé s'élevant de la petite cuisine.

« Pose ton téléphone. On va bientôt manger. »

Eijun prit une rapide photo du dos de Miyuki, les cordons de son tablier bleu uni soigneusement attachés juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son short, et tapa un rapide tweet pour accompagner la photo – ' _diner en compagnie de Miyuki-senpai nau ฅ_ _(/` ◇ ´/) ฅ_ ' – et laissa doucement tomber son téléphone sur le canapé.

Il bondit vers Miyuki et se jeta dans son dos.

« Ça sent super bon, Miyuki-senpai ! »

Les épaules de Miyuki tressautèrent quand Eijun frôla ses flancs sans faire exprès et un rire lui échappa.

« Arrête ça ! »

Miyuki lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de souffler délicatement sur une cuillerée de riz et de l'offrir à Eijun avec un sourire.

« Tu veux goûter ? »

Le riz poêlé avec un goût de victoire, et même l'agaçant ricanement de Miyuki quand Eijun s'étouffa avec ne put infléchir son humeur. Enfin, il était à nouveau avec Miyuki Kazuya, et cette fois, leur temps ne serait pas limité à une courte année et demie. Il restait une longue route à parcourir, mais Eijun n'avait jamais été intimidé par quoi que ce soit.

 _Après tout,_ pensa-t-il tandis que Miyuki déposait devant lui un plat fumant de riz poêlé d'un geste ample, _si c'est avec lui, je –_

* * *

 **NdA :** Ce texte a été écrit juste avant que l'acte 2 du manga ne montre la distribution des maillots lors de la deuxième année de Sawamura (chapitre 100 environ) alors la majeure partie des choses mentionnées concernant la troisième année de Sawamura ne sont pas canon (dommage). Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'image d'Eijun portant un maillot des Hawks avec le nom de Miyuki, alors faites fonctionner votre imagination XD L'actuel maillot des Hawks ressemble à ça vu de dos. Faites comme s'il était écrit Miyuki au lieu de Kuki, et que ce soit Eijun qui le porte lol. De face il ressemble à ça. La photo des mains vient de là. Pour la petite histoire, l'histoire est inspirée par Kuki Ryuuhei/九鬼 隆平(senpai receveur, 4e batteur et capitaine) et Taura Fumimaru/田浦 文丸(lanceur gaucher, kouhai devenu lanceur titulaire lors de sa troisième année), une batterie de lycée qui a été réunie chez les SB Hawks après le tirage NPB de 2017.

 _ **NdT :** Ce site ne permettant pas les liens et mangeant beaucoup de symboles, il n'a pas été évident de mettre en forme cette histoire... Pour profiter des liens, allez voir l'originale dont le lien est en haut de page !_


End file.
